CendriFye
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Le conte de Cendrillon remixé avec les persos de Tsubasa ! perso OOC fic nul avec auteur nul... Pitié TTTT venez lire au moins le début KuroFye Lime


Auteur : Sedinette-sama

Disclamer : Rien est à moi ! enfin, je pense que vous vous en doutez ! sinon, les relations entre Kurogane et Fye seraient très approfondie (au sens propre comme au sens figuré) autant dans le manga que dans l'anime !

OoO

Seddy : Voilà l'heure du casting, élaboré spécialement par moi !

Sedena : Je sens que l'on va s'amuser !

Sedna : En effet ! cela va être explosif !

Sedinette : On va pouvoir faire souffrir plein de gens n.n

Seddy : Bref, passons à la distribution des rôles !

Toya et Yukito : Les coursiers

Sakura : Petite sourie et future jument du carrosse

Shaolan : Petit souriceau et future cheval du carrosse

Kurogane : Le beau Prince Charmant de l'histoire

Fye : CendriFye ou plus communément, Cendrillon

Mokona : Petit lapin reconvertit en sourie et future dirigeant du carrosse

Chii : La première méchante belle soeur

Sôma : La méchante belle mère

Tomoyo : La deuxième méchante belle soeur

Yûko : La gentille, vicieuse, intelligente, belle, génial, diabolique, marraine de CendriFye

Clow : Roi du pays et père du prince

Ashura : Père de CendriFye

Nous avons à la décoration Sedena !

Au costume c'est Sedna !

À la direction Sedinette

Et à la distribution des rôles Seddy, l'auteur !

Seddy : que l'histoire surprenante de CendriFye commence !

OoO

Il était une fois, dans un magnifique pays, nommé le pays de Clow, vivait un père et son fils, dans une grande maison avec plein de domestique qui s'occupait toujours de tout. Un jour, Ashura, le père de CendriFye, décida de se remarier à une jolie brune s'appelant Sôma, qui avait deux filles nommés Chii et Tomoyo. Mais quelques temps après leur mariage, l'homme mourut brusquement, sans que personne ne sache de quoi. La méchante belle mère prit alors tout les objets ayant de la valeur et appartenant à CendriFye. Elle mit à la porte tous les domestiques, et pour les remplacés, elle décida de mettre son beau fils dans les cuisines, aux tâches ménagères, et de le faire habité dans une masure tout en haut du manoir. Le jeune homme connu alors des années de calvaire, mais il cachait habillement sa souffrance en souriant comme un imbécile heureux, mais ce sourire en faisait craquer plus d'une.

Au fil des année, CendriFye devint un jeune homme magnifique, qui faisait pâlir de rage ses deux belles soeurs.

Et le matin arriva comme d'habitude...

"CENDRIFYE !!! VIENS M'APPORTER MON PETIT DÉJEUNÉ ESPÈCE DE SOUILLON !"

Habitué à se faire traiter de tout les noms possible et inimaginable, CendriFye se leva tranquillement de sa paillasse et descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine et faire le petit déjeuné de sa famille.

"Allez on se dépêche, feignasse !" fit Sômarâtre (Sôma + Marâtre) en le croisant dans un des couloirs de la grande maison.

CendriFye s'excusa et se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine, en se disant qu'un jours peut être un beau prince charmant le sauverait de cette condition misérable à laquelle il était réduit depuis la mort de son père. Mais il désespérait ! et puis, il était un homme après tout ! le destin était vraiment cruel avec lui !

Une fois le petit déjeuné préparé, il alla l'apporter aux lits de ses belles soeurs, qui le toisèrent avec mépris et dégoût.

Des coups retentirent à la porte du manoir, et CendriFye se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour voir les deux coursiers tenir trois lettres.

"Ce sont les invitations au bal du Prince pour les personnes habitants ici !

-Mais nous sommes quatre...

-T'es un homme donc ça ne compte pas !" fit Toya en riant.

Yukito lui mit un coup de coude et donna les lettres au jeune homme en s'excusant du comportement de son compagnon. Il ferma la porte et se rendit dans le salon où se trouvait les trois femmes et leur expliqua de quoi il en retournait.

"Quoi ? un bal organisé par le Prince ?! il doit vouloir se trouver une épouse ! fit Sômarâtre avec orgueil, Je suis sur que mes deux filles adoré vont lui plaire ! il ne saura que prendre à mon avis, qu'il prendra sûrement les deux !"

Ses filles l''approuvèrent alors que CendriFye dévisageait ses deux laiderons de soeurs. Elles avaient encore l'air de gamine ! ce n'était pas vraiment des beautés ! et puis le Prince devait avoir son âge, et pas celui de ses deux belles soeurs.

"Heuu... Est-ce que je pourrais venir ?" fit timidement le jeune homme.

Les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire. Chii, le regard mauvais répondit d'une fois froide et méprisante :

"Si le Prince te voyait, il serait immédiatement dégoûté de voir que tu es de notre famille ! et tu es vraiment sale ! et tu n'as aucun vêtement à te mettre !"

Le jeune homme soupira et retourna dans sa chambre.

"Je ne pourrais jamais aller à ce bal... C'est perdu d'avance !"

Puis il fut rappelé un peu après par ses soeurs car il devait nettoyer leur chambre, et le salon.

Pendant ce temps, trois petites souries sortirent de leur petite maisonnette.

"Mokona à une idée ! Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona doivent faire une belle robe pour CendriFye !

-Mais c'est un garçon, non ? fit Shaolan en réfléchissant.

-Oui, Shaolan-kun à raison ! mais si on le déguise pas en fille, le Prince ne le remarquera jamais ! intervint Sakura à son tour.

-Alors on l'a fait cette robe ?"

Les trois petite souries se mirent alors à faire une belle robe pour le jeune homme, ainsi qu'une perruque blonde pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse.

Quand CendriFye revint dans sa chambre, il put voir une magnifique robe bleu saphir, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il se précipita pour l'essayer, mais quand il l'eût mise, ses soeurs arrivèrent et en le voyant si beau dans une robe Seddy : _bave_ Fye en robe gaaaah _rebave _lui sautèrent dessus et déchirent totalement la robe faite par les trois petites souries.

"Voilà ! ça t'apprendra !" fit Tomoyo avec un rictus cruel.

Puis elles partirent en laissant CendriFye qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien la fin ! jamais il ne rencontrerait le beau Prince du pays...

La nuit tomba, et soudain, une de ses larmes qui tombait par terre s'agrandit et sa marraine Yûko apparut.

"Eh bien ? pourquoi pleures tu mon enfant ?

-Je ne pourrais pas allez au bal... Mes chances de partirent d'ici sont nul à présent...

-Je vois... Fit elle en voyant ce qui restait de la robe de son filleul. Je peux t'aider ! mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ? je donnerais tout !

-Tu dois me présenter le Roi après t'être marié avec son fils !

-D'accord !" fit CendriFye sans réfléchir.

Yûko tendit la main et un flash plus tard le jeune homme avait une nouvelle robe et une nouvelle perruque. Une belle robe verte émeraude avec une perruque tout aussi blonde que ses cheveux. Seddy : Vite ! un sceau ! cette vision est trop pour moi XD ! faux que je bave !

Puis, elle prit les petites souries qui se trouvaient par terre et les transforma en belle jument, et le petit Mokona en dirigeant de la citrouille qu'elle venait de transformer en beau carrosse.

"Allez ! Va ! le bal a déjà commencé !"

CendriFye, émerveiller, remercia sa marraine et monta dans le carrosse. Malheureusement, Yûko avait oublié de lui dire qu'après minuit, le charme s'arrêterait et qu'il serait tout nu ! mais n'était-ce pas intentionnellement ? hu hu hu...

OoO

Le Prince Kurogane regarda d'un oeil ennuyé toutes les femmes qui arrivaient. Aucune d'elle ne lui plaisait. Trop jeune, trop vieille, trop maigre, trop grosse, trop de froufrou, trop tout !

Lui était plus porté sur la gente masculine ! il n'aimait pas vraiment les formes féminines ! mais son père voulait un héritier, et il ne pouvait pas laissé lui aussi le royaume sans personne pour le commander après !

Une trentaine de minutes après, le Prince réussit à s'éclipser après avoir embrasser la main de dizaine et dizaine de femmes prétentieuses qui pensaient avoir déjà conquit son coeurs. La seule chose qu'il pensait d'elles, était : Elles sont stupides où elles le font exprès ?

Bref, il se reposait contre l'une des barrières du château, et regardait le jardin. Il préférait être là bas que dans la salle avec toutes ses croqueuses d'hommes ! puis il vit quelque chose de vert courir vers la salle de bal. Il décida de s'approcher, et regarda la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés, mais ce qui le marqua, c'était le manque cruelle de hanche et de poitrine. En général, une femme ça avait au moins ça ! mais pas là, le seul problème, c'était les cheveux long ! sinon, il l'aurait bien épousé cette fille !

"Hum hum" fit le Prince.

CendriFye se retourna et regarda le jeune homme qui se présentait à lui.

"Je suis le Prince de ses lieux, puis je vous aider ?"

Le jeune homme pensa qu'il devait le prendre pour un fille. C'était sûrement ça ! mais c'était plutôt bien.

"Je... Je... Je suis venu pour votre bal alors !"

Kurogane fut vraiment surpris quand il entendit la voix de la fille. Elle avait une voix assez grave pour une femme ! c'était de plus en plus bizarre !

"Je vous trouve assez étrange...

-Vraiment ?"

Le grand brun sourit et regarda encore plus attentivement celui qu'il prenait pour une fille. En plus de ne pas avoir de hanche ni de poitrine, d'avoir une voix d'homme un peu fluette, elle était plutôt grande !

"Ne seriez vous pas un..."

Alors qu'il s'approchait, CendriFye lui reculait, pour finir par marcher sur quelque chose et tomber. Et oui ! les talons, c'est pas pratique !

Mais alors qu'il tombait, sa perruque solidaire jusqu'au bout fit pareil et tomba à terre, révélant au Prince qu'il avait bien raison de penser que c'était bien un homme.

"Je..."

Le Prince sourit et remit sa perruque au jeune homme et lui tendit la main.

"On va danser ?

-Hein ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça vous fait rien de savoir que je suis un homme ?

-Pas vraiment ! et puis, je préfère les hommes aux femmes ! et cette robe vous va bien !

-Merci !"

Et ils rejoignirent la salle et ils se mirent l'un contre l'autre, et ils dansèrent pendant un long moment, durant lesquelles le blond pouvait sentir les mains du brun le tripoter. Il ne savait pas que le Prince était si pervers !

À 23:58, le Prince emmena CendriFye dehors pour lui avouer quelque chose.

"Épousez moi !

-Quoi ?! personne ne voudra voyons ! je suis un homme après tout ! fit il en rougissant, flatté de la demande.

-Personne ne saura que vous êtes un homme !"

Puis Kurogane posa ses lèvres sur celle de son aimé pour l'embrasser, alors que la cloche sonnait les douze coups de minuit. Le Prince glissa ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme, mais il ne sentit point le tissus de sa robe, mais plutôt la douceur de sa peau. Il le regarda et se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu.

CendriFye maudit sa marraine de lui avoir fait un coups comme celui-ci. Elle lui payerait ça. Il frissonna. Il faisait froid. Le Prince défit sa longue cape et la mit autour des épaules du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener discrètement dans sa chambre.

OoO

Après une nuit torride, Kurogane annonça à son père qu'il se marierait avec CendriFye.

Ils se marièrent, et ils vécurent heureux mais n'eurent jamais d'enfant...

FIN

Seddy : C'est nul u.u cette fic est horrible ! j'ai totalement défiguré le conte ç.ç

Fye : Mais non n.n'

Seddy : C'est normal que tu es bien aimé toi ! tu as passé la nuit avec Kuro ç.ç

Kuro : Délicieuse nuit !

Fye : Pervers !

Sakura : On parle presque pas de nous avec Moko-chan et Shaolan-kun !

Seddy : '

Reviewver ce pauvre chapitre au moins pour me dire que c'est nul XD mais veux au moins une review XP


End file.
